Lilium
by Ginkaishoku
Summary: The red lilies represent love everlasting, he had said. Well, what do the white ones mean? She asked. Oh, they represent... Hidan gives new meaning to the term "Ladykiller" Hidan x OC


_A/N: Horror fic! Inspired by multiple influences:_

_Pretty People Never Lie; Vampires Never Really Die by I Am Ghost (Song)_

_Callow Lamb by firefly (fan fic, must read!)_

_Lilium, the Elfen Lied opening (song)_

_The Historian by Elizabeth Kostova (novel)_

_I hope you guys like this one! I sat up until well after midnight on a cold, windy night to finish this. I got the idea around Halloween time, but forgot about it until finding my writing notebook._

**_Please outline whatever ending you think this has in a review, it is left up to the reader to decide!_**

**----------L----------**

"Can I order you a cup of coffee? You look like you've had a long day." The handsome silver-haired man asked the girl, leaning against the booth where she had settled. Sayuri looked up, startled from her drowsy stupor as she waited fro her food.

"I… I'd like that." She said softly, unsure of this man's intentions. He looked so handsome, however, that Sayuri never even considered ill intentions besides flirting. And, after the day she'd had at work, having coffee with a cute, no, _handsome _guy,sounded rather flattering and possibly enjoyable.

------

**The dark, mysterious man invited the lost young lady into his large, forbidding mansion. **

------

The man sat down on the bench opposite of Sayuri, turning himself to face her, making it easier to hold a conversation. The brunette turned also, smoothing out the wrinkles on her light blue skirt. She yawned so hard that she was forced to close her eyes, and when she opened them, she was captivated.

He had the most beautifully colored eyes she had ever seen. They were a vibrant shade of violet, with flecks of indigo and magenta. The man's eyebrows raised a fraction in what seemed like amusement, but she didn't notice. It was as if his gaze bared her soul, and although she possessed a rather innocent and naïve soul, Sayuri still felt guilty about anything she had ever done wrong in her life under his careful eyes.

------

**He led her deep, deep into the mansion's center, to a large banquet hall. Looking around, the young lady noticed there were no servants to welcome their master's return on the dark, stormy night.**

------

"Hidan." The man said, extending his large, muscular hand in a friendly gesture. Sayuri shook herself and nodded.

"Sayuri, nice to meet you." She replied politely, grasping his hand for a moment. A tingle of adrenaline rushed from their connected hands throughout Sayuri's petite body, filling her with warmth.

"That's a beautiful name you have. Small lily, huh? It suits you well." Hidan said, smiling warmly as two cups and a ceramic pot of coffee was set before them by an infatuated waitress, her eyes practically bugging out at the man. If Sayuri had noticed, she would have laughed, but as it was, she was too caught up in observing Hidan's every movement.

------

'Such a courteous and generous man!' the young lady thought as she removed her coat and sat on the chair he pulled out for her.

------

"Thank you, for both the coffee and the compliment Hidan-san." Sayuri said softly, accepting the cup he offered. The tingle that engulfed her as their fingers brushed was nearly electric in its potency, if short-lived. Sayuri had the new and inexperienced desire to feel the shock again, to regain the warmness Hidan's touch and glance gave her. _I've fallen head over heels with a man I know nothing about!_ She told herself, feeling bewildered by her first crush. _But, he seems like I wonderful guy…_

------

**And so it came to pass that the young lady and the mysterious nobleman began to converse. Their polite discussions lasted late into the night, and finally the man broke out a bottle.**

------

Sayuri and Hidan seemed to talk for hours, and finally the coffee seemed to grow cold and the caffeine potent. Suddenly awake and excited, Sayuri began twisting her ring around her finger.

"Are you engaged?" Hidan asked, indicating the ring. Sayuri looked at it for a moment, looking back up at him with a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"No, no. It's just a silly little nickel and zirconium knockoff anyway." Sayuri answered, eyes shifting to the side in a shy expression of embarrassment. Hidan patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's a promise ring, right? You're saving yourself for marriage?" Hidan asked, his voice sincere and his face kind and uncontemptuous of her beliefs. She nodded, still shifty eyed and unwilling to look him in the eye for reasons she couldn't identify.

"You know what? I'm saving myself too." Hidan said casually, leaning back and flagging the waitress down for the check.

------

**"What kind of wine is that?" The young lady asked, looking curiously at the ornate gold and copper embellished bottle with ruby-like gems positioned around the base of the bottle's neck. It was absolutely beautiful.**

**"Only the best, my dear." He answered, working to uncork it.**

**----------L----------**

Sayuri bent her head forward slightly as she clasped he simple circle-and-triangle necklace, dropping the chain so that it fell beautifully, settling onto her collarbone and neck like it had always belonged there. Hidan had certainly picked the perfect necklace.

Reaching forward, Sayuri grabbed a tube of strawberry lipstick, applying it lightly to her lips as she surveyed her outfit and hair. She had to admit she looked pretty good, the dark red dress clinging to her form in just the right places, and her classic wavy brown hair falling to her shoulders and framing her face just right. She had never felt as beautiful as she did right now.

The doorbell rang and Sayuri jumped, looking towards the hallway where the front door was located. She gave her outfit a final appraisal, grabbed her black purse and headed out of her room to let Hidan in.

------

**"And what might the best's name be, sir?" the young lady asked, still fascinated by the beautifully shining bottle. The young noble chuckled. **

**"Oh, it's called…"**

------

Sayuri opened the door, revealing a well-dressed and strikingly handsome Hidan, holding a bouquet of beautiful white and red flowers. Walking inside as she put on her high heels, Hidan smiled.

"They're gorgeous, thank you!" Sayuri whispered, accepting the flowers with awe.

"They're lilies; I thought you would like them. The red ones stand for everlasting love." Hidan murmured. Sayuri nodded appreciatively. She shifted the flowers in her hands, nearly dropping them as she got a paper cut. Hidan grabbed the hand she had injured gently, raising it to his lips.

"And what does the white stand for?" Sayuri asked as he kissed the wound, a smudge of blood staining his handsome lips.

------

"Blood, of course." He answered, fangs sliding silently over his handsome lips.

------

"Well, the white ones represent death." Hidan said, licking the blood from his lips as Sayuri's eyes filled with wide-eyed terror. A dark smile slid over his face as his hands began to turn black with bonelike markings. The lilies fell to the floor, scattering over the worn marble of the coatroom.

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium._

_Oh how sacred, how serene,_

_How benevolent, how friendly_

_Oh lily of chastity._

_**The end, my dear readers, is for you to decide….**_


End file.
